Lifeline
by DixieFlowers
Summary: starts in season 3, episode 9 and goes from there. i'll update the summary after chapter 2. Zoe & Wade story
**Hey everyone.**

 **Writer's block sucks. That's why I haven't updated "Little do you know". But good news – inspiration came back and I'm going to update it next week. In the meantime, I really wanted to write something else. And this came up…  
thank you Cops82 for the initial idea. Thank you LongLiveThehart for the support behind the scenes.  
Not so sure about this story. It takes place in season 3, episode 9, right after Zoe & Wade's conversation. (I added it to the first part of this chapter) everything that happened after didn't happen… I don't think it's going to be a long story. But we'll see. You'll probably have questions – so ask everything, it helps me figure out things. **

**Just a reminder – English is not my language, i apologize for all the mistakes. I try :)**

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

 **Hope you enjoy…**

* * *

 _"Zoe Hart, just the person I was coming to see_ _."_

 _"Something wrong? The office opens in ten minutes_ _. "_

 _"Something's wrong, but it is not medical. You know me, Doc, I'm not the kind of guy "who loses sleep over rejection by the opposite sex. It's a numbers game_ _."_

 _"Oh, boy_ _."_

 _"_ _I had a pretty great time with your cousin last night, which makes it all the more curious when I called her this morning, she had a change of heart. Seems she decided that because she's a single mom, she did not want to be hanging around the likes of me. What do you suppose inspired this revelation, Dr. Hart?"_

 _"_ _Vivian came to me after your date. She wanted my opinion. But since I'm not the "most objective person on the subject, ... I recused myself_ _."_

 _"_ _You did what now?_ _"_

 _"_ _I stayed out of it. I said, "No comment." I'm Switzerland_ _.  
_ _"'No comment'? That's like saying, 'Stay away from him, he's a jerk' but with fewer words_ _. "_

 _"_ _What? I thought you'd be happy that I kept the truth to myself. It wasn't easy, you "know_ _."_

 _"Oh, oh, the truth. Please, enlighten me_ _. "_

 _"Any relationship that she were to have with you probably would not last. That's fine for the Susie's and the Daisies and the Bambis, but, you know, Vivian's a single mom and she cannot afford to get hurt_ _."_

 _"You mean like you did. Because you can see the future for everybody in the world, as they're all just like you. How long are you planning on punishing me? Because the last time I checked, you were the one who walked away_ _."_

 _"_ _I'm not punishing you. I'm protecting Vivian because she's family. I was just telling her the truth_ _."_

 _"The truth. Yeah. Yeah, I got that. Or maybe the truth is I make Vivian happy. Maybe "the truth is that everyone in this town can see that I've changed except for you. Maybe you need to ask yourself why it is exactly you do not want me dating so close to home_ _"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the confrontation with Zoe, Wade went straight to the Rammer Jammer to start the day.

He couldn't stop thinking about their conversation, her behavior and the reactions she had to his date with Vivian.

"Wade?" Tansy called his name. He was standing behind the bar, wiping some glasses. His face seemed blank.

"Huh?"

"Table No. 3, they want their drinks."

"Oh, right. Hold on" He poured their order into the glasses "here" He put them on her tray. She took it to the table and came back quickly, eager to find out what's on his mind

"what is it? You're not here. You look distracted"

"It's nothing," he dismissed it and continued to wipe a single glass for what seemed like the millionth time

She snatched the cloth out of his hand. He finally looked at her and sighed

"Nothing happened, really"

She said nothing. She looked at him in silence for a few seconds

"Okay .." She didn't want to push and left the matter "So how was your date with Vivian?" She asked excitedly

"Oh, it was good. But... uh ... there won't be others" he said simply, his face betrayed nothing

"Wait, what? Why not? I know you like her, and you were really positive about it and" She stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened, "Oh, no, she didn't," she sighed in annoyance "I knew it"

"what?" He asked, but he already knew what she was thinking

"Zoe Hart"

"it wasn't her, I told Vivian myself that it simply wouldn't work"

"Why would you do that?" She almost cried out

He just shrugged and said nothing more. She tried to catch his eye, but he kept moving moved his gaze so he wouldn't have to look at her in the eye.

"Wade ..." She called his name softly. He motioned her to follow him

They entered the back office. He leaned against the table; Tansy closed the door behind them. She stood in front of him and waited for him to speak.

His was tapping his fingers on the table. He finally dared to look at her. He tried to arrange his thoughts in his head before he began to speak.

"I think there is still a chance ..." He started

"Wade, no," she interrupted him immediately, not allowing him to continue

"You didn't see her reactions, you didn't hear the things she said," his voice almost pleading, trying to convince her. Or himself. It wasn't clear

"It doesn't matter, she is in a relationship and from what I've seen, a happy relationship. Yes, she might have reacted in a strange way; it's probably not easy to see your cousin date your ex. I can understand where that reaction comes from, but I don't think you get it ... "she said as he began pacing across the room restlessly

"I have to try," he said almost in a whisper, moving his hand through his hair

"Try what?" She asked tentatively, hoping he did not mean what she thinking about

"I don't know, I .. I need to talk to her. If there is a small chance that she feels something, I have to take the risk"

"What if she says no?" She approached him slowly, putting her hand on his arm, causing him to stop in his place

He shivered slightly. He didn't want to think about this possibility. He took a deep breath, "then I'll move on"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day seemed to have gone on forever. This morning felt like a million years ago. Zoe was so exhausted. She couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep. After the unpleasant encounter with Wade she arrived at the practice. The morning was quiet, there were no patients. Annabeth took advantage of this and went to the office to talk to Zoe, who was engrossed in her phone

"So Dash is going to publish the pictures of Joel and I today .."

Annabeth hoped that their plan will work. Lavon needed their help desperately.

"Do not worry, AB, there is nothing more that this town loves than gossip" Zoe smiled weakly

"I hope you're right, we cannot merge with Fillmore…" she said and Zoe nodded.

"Zoe, are you okay? The minute you entered this morning you looked distracted"

"I'm fine. I met Wade on my way here and it was a disaster"

"uh oh. What happened"?

"Nothing happened. He found out that I talked to Vivian yesterday. Apparently, she rejected him this morning and he blames me for it, would you believe?" She gave a humorless laugh.

"What did you say to her?"

"I just said that I couldn't express my opinion on this issue"

"Well, we know why he's angry. I can't believe you said that"

"What's wrong with what I said? It was the truth"

"Zoe sweetie, you basically told her that she shouldn't go out with him"

"No, I didn't. I couldn't interfere with her decision. It wasn't fair of me to do it because-" She paused

"Because..?" Annabeth urged her to continue

"Because it wasn't my place to say anything. I know what you're thinking Annabeth, this is not it"

She was about to respond when the office door opened, the first patient arrived.

"We'll continue this later," she said to Zoe and left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade was at the gatehouse when he spotted her in the distance, coming towards the carriage house. He put his stuff away and hurried out. "It's now or never," he muttered to himself...

Perhaps some people would say he's crazy. His life finally took the right course. Why would he want to go back to that? He hurt her, she hurt him. But it didn't matter, he wanted it. He loved her. She was the only one who managed to open him up and find out parts in him he didn't know existed, deep scars and forgotten childhood dreams. She knew his strengths and tried to make him see them herself. She knew his weaknesses but still chose to be with him. Until he messed up.

He still held onto the last shred of hope that she felt the same about him.

He needed to know. He was ready to move on with his life, but he needed to know that it was really over, and if this was the case, then he needed a closure.

He rushed out towards her. Zoe saw him coming out of the gate house, he was almost running. She wasn't ready to deal with him, she didn't expect him to try to talk to her but she realized she had no choice, he was coming her way. She sighed heavily and stopped at her place

"Wade, please, I don't want to fight. I'm sorry, okay? I really am" she murmured

"Sorry about what?" He stood so close to her that he could smell her hair, her perfume, her. His proximity surprised her and she wanted to step back but remained rooted to the spot

For the way I reacted. It wasn't my place...I overreacted"

"Why?"

"Because ..." She didn't know what was hoping to hear. She paused and just stared at him, "Look, I'll fix it. I'll talk to her tomorrow morning"

"you don't have to, I finished it with her."

"what, why?"

"I can't do it"

"Why not? I thought ..." she was confused. _Then what was all that this morning_ she thought to herself

"Because of you," he said simply. Her eyes opened wide. She wasn't sure she heard right _"because of you"_ _because of me?_ His words echoed in her head. She wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"Give me something, Zoe" He could not take it anymore

"What do you mean?" She feigned innocence, knowing very well that he wouldn't buy it

"It bothered you seeing me with Vivian" the desperation in his voice was evident, he couldn't hide it though he knew it made him sound weak.

"Obviously. She is my cousin"

"It wasn't just that"

"it ..." She began to say but changed her mind "Yes, it bothered me, so what?" She threw her hands in the air, "You went nuts when I just talked to your brother. She is my cousin that I've only recently found out about, and I'm trying to reconnect with my family ..."

He listened to her ramble and he felt dizzy. Dizzy from her presence, her words, guilt and anger.

"and then to deal with the fact that my cousin is going out with my ex-boyfriend, and we both know how it ended and" she continued. It wasn't going the way he planned. He rubbed the back of his neck, "can we sit down for a minute?" It was too much for him

"No, you came to talk, so here I am, talking. What do you want Wade?"

He has so many things to say, but actually nothing is coming out. He sighed

"I love you"

Silence mixed with the frightened look in her eyes hit him and he didn't feel anything but panic. He wanted to run. He wanted to run away because he didn't think it through and he is not ready to deal with the consequences of the actions of his heart.

"no. Stop" she took a step back, her breathing increased

"Zoe," he almost pleaded. He wanted her to listen to him. He had so much to say

"No, don't. Please." She whispered "I'm…uh ... I'm sorry for the way I reacted about your date with Vivian ... and I still can fix it ..."

"I don't want you to fix it," he almost shouted, his voice desperate. "Seeing me with Vivian ... it bothered you not only because your cousins. I've seen your reactions" He approached her again, "I know you're still hurt ... and it probably will take time, but I need to know. Because if there's still a chance ... I'll wait. I'll wait as long as it takes. But ..."he sighed again," I just need to know"

She was silent, her eyes darting all over his face uncontrollably. She had a fearful look on her face. She looked deep in his pleading eyes. She swallowed hard and took a step forward towards him.

She raised her hands to his arms, sliding them up and down gently before returning again to his hands and pushing them gently back into his sides. Her face softened and she continued to hold one of his hands in hers. She sighed and squeezed it tight. "I just want you to be happy, Wade. That's all I want ... I hope you find someone who can make you happy... as I am with Joel. I'm happy with Joel. I... I love Joel" She swallowed the words slowly. She could see on his face how his heart was breaking into a million pieces while hers felt like it went out of her body completely.

"Is this how you really feel?" His voice was small, almost a whisper, and his eyes shining with a thin layer of unshed tears.

One could almost miss her nod, but it was enough for him to see. He dropped her hand and gave her a last look before walking into the night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She woke up late the next morning. When she returned last night, Joel noticed something was wrong, but she didn't cooperate with his efforts to understand what happened. She dismissed it, claiming it was a long day at work and he accepted it without arguing. But knowing him, she expected him to investigate her this morning. That's why she was relieved to see he wasn't home.

She came to the main house for breakfast. She opened the door, Annabeth and Lavon sat at the counter, they both seemed bothered.

"Big Z. When was the last time you saw Wade?" Lavon asked curiously.

"Oh .. Last night," she stammered as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "Why?" She sat uncomfortably, feeling the watchful eyes of Lavon and Annabeth on her

"I looked for him this morning ..I need his help with something regarding the mess with filmore. I tried at the gatehouse, Rammer Jammer; with Earl ... I tried everywhere"

"Oh .. I'm sorry Lavon. Last time I saw him he was at the gate house. But I wouldn't get worried. He probably had something to take care of with the rammer jammer. Have you tried asking Lemon?"

"Yeah .. She doesn't know either" He looked at Annabeth, debating whether to continue...

"Zoe, did something happen yesterday?" Annabeth stepped in

"What do you mean?" She could feel her heart beating strongly

"You tell me ..." AB probed

"Nothing happened. Did you try calling him? I'm sure everything is OK"

"Well ... Annabeth found it this morning on the counter" He reached toward her and handed her a note

 **"** **Hey** **,**

 **Just wanted to let you know I had to get away. I won't be around for a while.**

 **You don't have to worry about me** **.**

 **I will be in touch soon**

 **Wade** **. "**

* * *

 **Next chapter there's going to be a time jump.**

 **Please review. It helps so much.**


End file.
